Thank You
by Fei Mei
Summary: Saat semua orang berpaling darimu, kau harus tahu bahwa ada seseorang dari mereka yang masih peduli dan memperhatikanmu. ONESHOT YosuxChie


**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

**A/N**: Chie's POV

**Warning**: Typo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Percaya tidak kalau aku yang merupakan gadis tomboy _plus_ cerewet ini dapat berubah menjadi gadis yang super duper pendiam? Yah, awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi inilah aku sekarang: gadis yang sangat pendiam. Oke, tidak hanya pendiam, tetapi juga lebih sering menyendiri, tertutup, dan bersikap sinis. Wajah cuek serta jutek selalu terpampang di wajahku setiap harinya kalau aku sedang tidak ada di dalam kamar. Ada apa sebenarnya denganku?

Jadi begini, sejak Souji-kun pergi meninggalkan Inaba, juga sejak Mayonaka TV tidak ada lagi, kami para _Investigation Team_ langsung bercerai-berai. Bukan, bukan maksudnya kami bermusuhan. Kami tetap _hang-out_ kadang-kadang, walaupun orangnya tidak lengkap. Tetapi, yah, tetap saja aku jadi jarang bertemu dengan teman-temanku sejak aku, Yosuke-kun, dan Yukiko duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA. Yukiko jadi lebih sering membantu orangtuanya di penginapan. Rise-chan juga makin sibuk karena jadwal syutingnya yang padat. Kanji-kun yang akhir-akhir ini disibukan oleh banyaknya permintaan untuk membuat boneka. Naoto-kun yang sudah keluar dari sekolah karena ingin lebih fokus dalam pekerjaannya. Teddie sibuk dengan menjadi maskot di Junes. Sedangkan Yosuke-kun? Ah, dia memang selalu menganggur.

Sahabat terdekatku adalah Yukiko dan Souji-kun. Lalu kalau Souji-kun sudah tidak ada di Inaba, berarti satu-satunya teman curhatku adalah Yukiko seorang. Sayangnya, kini kami sudah tidak sekelas dan ia sibuk. Aduh, kasihan sekali diriku ini…

Dari dulu sebenarnya aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain, sehingga sejujurnya aku pun sulit mendapat teman. Eh, jangan tertawa, ya, ini sungguhan, aku sangat sulit bergaul. Makanya dari dulu sampai sekarang sahabatku hanya Yukiko (ditambah Souji-kun).

Lalu, apa yang membuatku pendiam? Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku sudah jarang bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Inilah yang menyebabkan aku jarang bicara. _Well_, kalau kalian perhatikan dengan saksama, kalian akan melihat bahwa selama ini aku hanya banyak bicara dengan anak-anak IT (_Investigation Team_), dan hanya akan bicara dengan yang lain seadanya saja. Nah, sekarang di sekitarku sudah tidak ada anak IT (kecuali Yosuke-kun yang tahun ini sekelas lagi denganku, namun aku jarang mengobrol dengannya untuk hal yang tidak penting), jadinya ya sudah, deh, suaraku jadi makin mahal.

Kemudian, kenapa aku bisa jadi jutek dan cuek? Simpel saja jawabannya, yakni karena 90% siswi-siswi di SMA Yasogami ini menggosipkan aku. Mereka bilang kalau aku penggoda pria karena lebih sering terlihat akrab dengan laki-laki. Masalahnya, aku memnag lebih mudah bergaul dengan laki-laki karena bagiku mereka bisa diajak bicara tentang apa saja. Sedangkan anak perempuan? Aku malah tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, tidak tertarik malah. Lalu dengan sifatku yang super tomboy ini, sepertinya para siswi Yasogami makin menghindariku karena aku "berbeda" dengan mereka.

Tetapi aku kurang begitu peduli tentang hal itu. Masa bodoh sebenarnya dengan gosip-gosip murahan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu. Yah, aku memang tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan atau pikirkan tentangku. Ini salah satu hal yang kemudian membuatku makin cuek.

Omong-omong, sudahkah aku bilang pada kalian bahwa aku sudah pindah rumah? jika belum, berarti di kalimat barusan adalah pertama kalinya aku memberitahu kalian. Rumahku masih di Inaba, hanya saja rumahku yang sekarang letaknya lebih jauh dari sekolah dibanding rumahku yang dulu. Untuk itu, aku harus naik angkutan umum pulang-pergi sekolah setiap harinya. Setiap hari, sampai suatu ketika Yosuke-kun menawariku naik motornya.

Iya, tabungan Yosuke-kun akhirnya cukup untuk membeli sebuah motor, makanya sekarang ia sering 'memamerkan' barang barunya itu ke anak-anak sekolah. Oke, bukan maksudnya pamer sih, mungkin dia hanya kegirangan saja, tapi caranya itu lho, kesannya pamer. Untung saja aku sudah kenal dia dengan baik, kalau tidak, uh, mungkin aku sudah menggosipkan dengan ornag lain bahwa Hanamura Yosuke adalah orang kaya yang norak yang baru saja membeli sepeda motor.

Sejak Yukiko makin sibuk, sekarang sahabatku adalah Yosuke-kun. Serius, dia menjadi sahabatku. Dan entah tersambar apa, Yosuke-kun yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu kukenal, bedanya ya dalam artian positif lho. Misalnya saja, dia lebih kalem (tapi dia sama sekali tidak kalem kalau membicarakan tentang motornya), lebih rajin belajar, dan ia lebih mudah bergaul. Yosuke-kun yang dulu sebenarnya juga pandai bergaul, hanya saja bedanya sekarang ia terasa lebih ramah saja, entah kenapa. Makanya, kau akan jarang melihat Yosuke-kun berjalan seorang diri.

Karena dia sekarang adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling sering ada di dekatku, orang-orang mengira kami berpacaran. Iya, hanya karena mereka melihat Yosuke-kun adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang mengantariku naik motor (walau aku bukan satu-satunya gadis yang ia boncengi dengan motornya), hanya karena aku sering mengobrol dan bercanda dengannya. Huh, mereka tidak tahu saja isi SMS di ponsel kami, bisa dibilang kami sering _flirting_ (tetapi dalam konteks bercanda). Oh _well_, tapi hubungan kami murni hanya sebatas berteman, kok. Yosuke-kun tahu aku suka Souji-kun, dan aku pun tahu bahwa Yosuke suka pada Yukiko.

Suatu ketika, saat akan diadakan lomba perkelas, aku ditunjuk untuk mengikuti salah satu lomba, yakni lomba cerdas cermat film! Kalian tidak salah baca: CERDAS CERMAT FILM. Jadi kalau biasa cerdas cermat soal yang diberikan adalah ilmu pengetahuan umum, tetapi kali ini pertanyaannya adalah seputar film. Yah, seperti yang semua orang tahu, aku memang gemar sekali menoton film. Jujur, aku tidak heran sama sekali jika ketua kelasku menunjuk seorang Satonaka Chie sebagai perwakilan kelas untuk mengikuti lomba ini.

"Eh? Kok, sendirian?" tanyaku ketika si ketua kelas hanya menunjukku, tidak menyebut nama yang lain dan langsung menunjuk orang untuk lomba selanjutnya.

"Memang satu orang perkelas kok, lomba cerdas cermatnya," jawab ketua kelas.

"Tidak mungkin, pasti bertiga! Cerdas cermat model apapun pasti diikuti tiga orang perkelas!" kataku tidak mau kalah.

"_Ngeyel_ banget, sih! Dibilang bertiga! Sudahlah, kita lanjut ke lomba grup vokal, siapa yang mau ikut?" kata si ketua kelas.

Tuh, kan. Menyebalkan! Giliran yang lain diberi tawaran, giliranku langsung ditulis namanya. Tidak adil! Lagipula, memang benar kok, cerdas cermat tidak mungkin sorang diri. Kecuali kuis-kuis yang ada di televisi. Nah, ini kan lomba ANTAR KELAS, bukan lomba ANTAR PERORANGAN.

Ya sudahlah. Mungkin untuk yang satu ini dibuat berbeda aturannya. Baiklah. Tidak masalah. Aku bisa. Lagipula, kalau aku tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri, bisa-bisa aku dihukum oleh panitia…

.

.

Di hari perlombaan, aku datang pagi. Oke, sebenarnya setiap hari aku juga datang pagi, sih. Di lorong kelas, aku bertemu dengan Hanako (aku sudah tidak sekelas lagi dengannya tahun ini).

"Satonaka, cerdas cermat kelasmu siapa yang ikut?" tanya Hanako.

"Ng, kelasmu siapa?"

"Hikaru, Mei, dan Ken," jawab Hanako.

"Eh? Bertiga?"

"Memang bertiga. Kan di kertas jadwal yang baru sudah diberi perinciannya…" kata Hanako. "Ah, aku kesana dulu ya," katanya lagi sambil melangkah pergi.

Tarik napas…hembuskan…tarik lagi…hembuskan…

Tuh kan, bertiga! Tunggu, apakah Hanako bisa dipercaya? Err…tapi…Hanako itu kan salah satu panitia lomba. Benaran, dia jadi panitia. Dan yang kudengar dia memang bertanggungjawab dalam hal seperti ini. Duh, baiklah, aku akan coba tanya pada anak-anak kelas lain.

"Kanji-kun!" panggilku yang melihat Kanji-kun baru sampai sekolah.

"Chie senpai, selamat pagi!" sapa Kanji-kun.

"Pagi! Eh, memangnya lomba cerdas cermat itu tiga orang perkelas, ya?" tanyaku _to the point_.

"Iya. Senpai baru tahu? Kan sudah diberitahu sejak pertama kali diberitahu mengenai lombanya…"

Oke. Cukup. Aku harus langsung mencari ketua kelasku untuk memberitahukan hal menyebalkan ini. di tengah jalan menuju kelas, aku bertemu dengan Yukiko. Aku langsung memberitahu gadis berambut hitam panjang itu bahwa lomba cerdas cermat diikuti oleh tiga orang bukan satu orang. Tetapi ia tidak percaya dan bersikeras bahwa memang satu orang perkelas. Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat, aku langsung masuk ke kelas dan menemukan ketua kelasku.

Setelah aku memberitahunya, dengan santainya dia hanya berkata:

"Oh, ya sudah, kau cari saja dua orang sisanya, Satonaka, siapa pun boleh kok!" ujarnya.

Ini menyebalkan. Kenapa? Karena lomba akan dimulai satu setengah jam lagi. dengan kesal aku menanyakan anak kelasku satu persatu yang kutemui untuk ikut lomba cerdas cermat bersamaku. Hasilnya? Nihil. Tidak ada yang mau. Semuanya menolak tanpa pikir panjang. Kemudian aku bertemu dengan Yukiko lagi. dengan wajah agak cemas dan (agak) sok tahu dia berkata:

"_Fix_ Chie, cerdas cermat harus bertiga," katanya.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, Yukiko! Tapi tidak ada yang mau dengar sejak awal!" kataku dengan nada agak membentak.

"Ya sudah, sih!" katanya kesal.

Ini menyebalkan (lagi). sungguh, seharusnya yang marah itu aku! Sejak awal aku sudah bilang hal yang benar, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang mau mendengar. Sekarang aku kembali ke kelas menemui ketua kelas, meminta agar dia yang meminta anak-anak untuk ikut lomba cerdas cermat film.

"Kau saja yang minta, Satonaka," katanya.

"Aku sudah minta dan tidak ada yang mau! Kalau kau yang meminta, pasti mereka akan menurut karena kau adalah ketua kelas!" ujarku kesal.

Tetapi ia tetap bersikeras harus aku yang mencari dua orang lagi, seolah kesalahan informasi ini adalah kesalahanku. Tuh kan, tidak ada yang mau mendengar! Ya iyalah, lagi pula memangnya aku siapa? Aku hanya Satonaka Chie yang bukan siapa-siapa di mata semua orang. Aku terlalu tidak nyata, terlalu tidak terlihat, terlalu kasat mata. Itulah Satonaka Chie dan aku membenci itu!

Karena khawatir air mataku akan segera tumpah, aku segera berlari ke toilet dan menumpahkan semua air mataku. Ya, daritadi aku terus menahan tangis. Ya, seorang Satonaka Chie yang merupakan gadis paling tomboy di sekolah menangis. Astaga, orang normal mana yang jika mengalami hal ini tidak akan merasa sedih?

Lalu aku berpikir: aku butuh Yosuke-kun. Sejak jarang bersama Yukiko, Yosuke-kun selalu menjadi 'tempat sampah'ku untuk curhat. Dan aku ingin Yosuke-kun mendengar curhatku yang satu ini. Tetapi aku ingat, dari kemarin-kemarin dia dan beberapa teman laki-lakinya sudah bilang tidak akan masuk hari ini karena memang bagi mereka tidak ada yang penting. Toh, Yosuke-kun dan teman-temannya memang tidak mengikuti lomba apa pun, serta tidak memiliki kepentingan apa pun yang mewajibkan mereka masuk ke sekolah. Sekali pun di absen, mereka tetap tidak peduli.

_Great_. Jadi aku harus menempuh hari yang menyebalkan di sekolah ini seorang diri? Apa aku mampu?

Bel tanda upacara pagi akan dimulai sudah berbunyi. Aku buru-buru membasuh wajah dengan air di westafel, kemudian berjalan dengan tenang menuju lapangan. Saat melewati kelas, aku melihat lelaki berambut coklat susu menaiki tangga. Lelaki itu mengalungkan _earphone_-nya seperti biasa. Dia adalah Hanamura Yosuke.

"Yo-Yosuke-kun? Kau bilang kau tidak akan masuk hari ini, kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku masuk? Tidak boleh?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Bukannya begitu…" kataku. Saat aku membuka mulut dan ingin bicara lagi, seorang guru menghampiri kami dan menyuruh agar kami segera pergi ke lapangan.

.

.

Seusai upacara, aku langsung bercerita pada Yosuke-kun di sudut kelasku. Aku menceritakan semua, sedetil-detilnya tentang apa yang kualami pagi tadi. Ya tentnag ketua kelas lah, tentang Yukiko-lah, dan yang berhubungan dengan itu. Dan ya, aku menangis lagi, di kelas.

Yosuke-kun mendengarkan ceritaku dengan saksama. Ia duduk di depanku. Dia mendengar setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutku.

Kemudian si ketua kelas dan beberapa temannya masuk ke dalam kelas dan menanyakan kenapa aku menangis. Apakah aku menjawab pertanyaannya? OGAH! Aku diam saja. Sampai ia bertanya tentang siapa dua orang lagi yang akan ikut cerdas cermat, aku mulai membentak lagi. sungguh, amarahku sudah sampai puncak sepertinya. Dan mungkin karena kesal, akhirnya si ketua kelas memutuskan bahwa dia, wakil ketua kelas, dan seorang temannya lagi yang akan ikut lomba tersebut. Dengan kata lain, aku tidak jadi ikut. Senang? Mungkin. Lega? Mungkin.

Tetapi tidak. Hanya dengan emmbuatku tidak ikut lomba itu tidak akan membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku telah memberitahu mereka informasi yang benar, tetapi mereka semua bersikeras bahwa informasi yang kudapatkan salah. Kemudian setelah ditelusuri, ternyata akulah yang benar, lalu mereka semua memperlakukanku seakan akulah yang salah dan seakan menyuruhku bertanggung jawab akan apa yang telah kuperbuat. Perlukah aku memanggil persona-ku untuk menebas mereka semua sampai tewas? PERLU?

"Tadinya aku juga sudah malas ke sekolah," kata Yosuke-kun saat aku sudah mulai tenang.

"Terus, kenapa sekarang masuk?" tanyaku.

"Karena ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk masuk. Kupikir tidak ada gunanya aku masuk hari ini. Tetapi kemudian aku berpikir lagi kalau aku harus masuk hari ini. dan ternyata aku memang benar, aku harus datang ke sekolah," jawabnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Karena kalau aku tidak datang, memangnya kau kuat nangis sendirian? Memangnya kau kuat harus membawa beban perasaan kesalmu itu sampai pulang sekolah nanti? Tidak kuat, kan? Makanya, kupikir aku harus datang karena mungkin kau membutuhkanku," ujarnya sambil menatapku lembut.

"_B-baka_! Jangan kepedean, deh! Aku bisa, kok!" kataku memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengaku, ya, tidak masalah, sih. Hehe," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yosuke-kun," kataku.

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih," ucapku.

"Hm? Aku tidak dengar!" katanya sambil mendekatkan telinganya padaku.

"Kubilang, terimakasih!"

"Apa? Tidak terdengar!"

Uh, dia pasti bercanda. Jelas-jelas dia pasti bisa mendengarnya. Dia menahan tawanya. _Baka_. Dia kan paling tidak pandai berakting.

"Sudahlah," kataku. "Tidak penting. Ayo, antar aku pulang."

"Eh? Sekarang? Kan lombanya baru mulai!"

"_Baka_! Kan aku sudah tidak ikut lomba lagi, jadinya aku ingin pulang!" kataku sambil memukulnya pelan.

"Oke, oke, ayo," katanya kemudian mengantarku menuju parkiran motornya.

Sungguh, kalau tahu seperti ini, kenapa aku tidak mengenal Yosuke-kun sejak jaman kami kecil? Kalau tahu dia sebenarnya sebaik dan sehangat ini, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Yukiko dulu baru bertemu dengan Yosuke-kun? Kenapa aku baru menyadari kebaikannya sekarang? Dasar aku bodoh…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum ada yang kritik, Fei akan bilang memang bagian yang awal sama bagian yang akhir memang agak kurang nyambung. Jadi kesannya di awal Fei kebanyakan cerita tentang kehidupan IT yang sekarang sedangkan di akhir-akhir Fei baru cerita tentang Chie sama Yosu… maaf deh… #dor  
Dan bagi yang gak tau, '_baka_' artinya adalah 'bodoh' dalam bahasa Jepang.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
